


The Diary of Harry Styles

by Velvetoscar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon-Based, Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tears, and hopefully some unexpected pain, babies not knowing how to deal with love, but all good stuff!, silliness, so many feelings, so much ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/pseuds/Velvetoscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Harry Edward Styles fell in love.</p><p>And how he became an international popstar. That, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people! 
> 
> Alright, so. This is the very opposite of Y&B, I must warn you now! I just needed to write some fun, silly fluff before I jump into another serious fic! I'm v excited about this one, though. I've got big plans for this lil guy. :) 
> 
> It's canon-based, but not totally compliant, as I just want to write this in a simple, stress-free fashion! So there will absolutely be mistakes and things that don't exactly line up with reality, but. I hope it's still a good ride for you, darling! <3
> 
> Thank you to my betas: Tara, J, and Ainsley! You are all my treasures. Absolute treasures.   
> And thank you to my brit-pick darling Bex <3 SMOOCH! 
> 
> So here we go! Let the silliness ensue!

**9 Jul 2010**

**10:31 am**

Dear Diary,

My name is Harry Styles, I’m 16, and I live in Cheshire with my mum, step-dad, and my sister.

Mum and Robin gave you to me today as a pressie for my X Factor audition that we’re going to in a bit. I think you should know you are very beautiful, Diary. Am not sure if you know what you look like, as you do not have eyes or major functions, so wanted to make a point of telling you!

Mum was proper excited about giving you to me. She said, “Harry, my baby”—she always calls me her baby; I don’t mind it so much, but Gemma always teases me and tells her friends about it which isn’t very polite, I don’t think—“after today you’re going to be famous. A proper rock star.” She had to pause then, smiling all big, and there was an unmistakable shine of tears as she bumped her knuckle against my chin. “A lot’s going to happen, love, so here’s something that will always help you remember.”

And that’s when I opened you, Diary! Was very emotional. I hugged her as hard as I could, trying not to spill tears onto her blouse (is the loveliest material and has the most vibrant, luxurious colours!) as she brushed her fingers through my hair, all soothing like.

Love my mum.

After she pulled away, she gave me a mindful look and wagged her finger, saying “Now, don’t you forget to write in that! When you’re as old as me you won’t remember the half of it, so _write it down_!”

I promised her, and since I love my mum so much ( _so much_ ) (more than anything in the _world_ ), I will do exactly that.

I quite like having a diary, actually. Will be nice to talk about things. Gemma doesn’t like it when I talk. Says that I cry too much and have too many feelings.

The wretch.

But oohhhhh, I’m so nervous about auditioning, Diary!

What if they don’t like my singing?? Nobody’s ever judged me proper like before. My mates say I’m really good (I’m the lead singer in a band, did I tell you? White Eskimo! We’re quite indie and very popular with anybody who’s anybody!) (and everybody else because they matter, too) and mum even says that my voice makes the angels jealous, and that if Beyonce’s voice shagged Freddy Mercury’s voice and had a baby, it still wouldn’t equal my talent!

Am not sure if she’s just saying that because I’m her son, though.

Well, Gemma’s calling for me, so I best go.

Wish me luck, Diary!

I can’t wait to become the best of friends!

With love,

Harry E. Styles

**10:45 am**

Gemma just told me that my hair looks like pubes ‘n that my scarf looks as if it’s been pulled off of a ripe old lady’s corpse. Is very mean to me for being someone with caterpillars for eyebrows…

But I don’t care! I’m wearing my scarf anyways. Is very fashionable and flattering for the figure.

Want to look my best for the judges so I can become famous and rich and buy lots and lots of scarves, Diary!!

**10:47 am**

Hah! Mum just told me that I’m the handsomest boy in the world and that nobody can look at me without falling in love.

That’ll show Gemma.

**12:30 pm**

Diary, I am so nervous that I might be sick on myself.

We’re about to leave for the auditions. I’ve packed a thermos of tea (non-caffeinated of course) and brushed my hair seven times.

I’ve also sat in a flower patch because I find that nature soothes me and I quite like the smell of blossoms. I even picked some and put them in my hair, but Gemma laughed at me and pulled them out.

She said, “You’re going to look like a little girl up there! Simon’s going to laugh at you!”

Do not want Simon to laugh at me.

**12:32 pm**

“You’ve got everything, love?” Mum just asked, ready to lock the front door. (Robin and Gemma are already in the car, blasting Journey.)

“Everything but self-doubt!” I said cheerily, pumping a fist in the air. Felt like a movie.

Mum just laughed, fluffing my hair ( _no_ , I have styled it just so) and locking the door, before walking to the car.

“You’re such a silly boy,” she said, but she was smiling.

Am a liar, though.

Have lots of self-doubt.

Really want to be famous, Diary. Really _really_ want to.

**12:51 pm**

On our way to the auditions. Gemma keep pulling my curls.

“The babe’s all grown up!” she keeps teasing, pinching me cheeks.

“Stop, Gem,” mum just said from the front, glancing back at us. She looks proper cross.

Gemma just laughed.

I want to kill her.

Hate siblings.

**12:52 pm**

Is not true, Diary. I do not hate her, nor do I want to kill her.

Just want to push her out of a moving vehicle.

**12:53pm**

(Onto a soft terrain!)

**1:42 pm**

Well, Diary, we’re here.

I’ve already gotten me number (165998! Isn’t it beautiful??) and I am about to be interviewed!! On actual tellie!!!!!!!!!!

Have texted all my mates.

Who knows, maybe I’ll be recognized after this!! Will have to start wearing sunglasses!

**1:47 pm**

Am still waiting to be interviewed. There are so many people here!

But is horrid, Diary. So many other people are wearing scarves.

Am no longer an individual. Am no longer stylish and devil-may-care.

I’m so upset.

And am even more nervous. I hope I don’t burp or anything. Had a lot of bananas and cheese today so it would be an awful situation…

**1:49 pm**

Still waiting.

A bunch of people are behind me.

This one boy with shaggy honey hair keeps yelling out things. Is very loud.

I think he’s quite funny but am afraid to laugh in case he gets in trouble. Do not want to be kicked out of X Factor for laughing at strange young boys with soft hair.

**2:27 pm**

OMG DIARY!

I’ve just been interviewed!!! By a film crew and everything!! It was so exciting!! Or should I say _X-citing??_ (Because of X Factor. Get it?)

Anyway.

I got very much interviewed like a proper celebrity! They asked me questions about who I am and where I come from and why I’m here and if I’m good and ohhhhhhh I am going to just burst with excitement, Diary! Is so much fun and I have so many emotions!!

Have tried to keep my cool though, in order to appear dominant.

I once read in a Chicken Soup book that assuming dominance is a good way of keeping rude people away from you. And also to establish one’s territory.

Am in it to win it, Diary. Must remain cool and calm and dominant. Perhaps I will adopt a swagger and pensive look.

**2:45 pm**

We are now about to go inside. Mum is even more nervous than me and keeps pinching my cheeks.

“You look so grown up,” she keeps cooing. “That ol’ toughie Simon is just going fall to bits when he sees you!”

Do not want Simon to disintegrate though, as it would mean he could not send me through and let me be famous. Is a terrible thought.

Robin keeps flashing me a thumbs up—“Thatta, boy Harry. Good lad,”—and Gemma keeps taking pictures of what she calls my “throw up face.” She may or may not be sending them to friends. (Will be sure to shave her eyebrows in her sleep. Would do the lot good, to be quite honest.)

Love my family.

Wish I could keep being interviewed, though. Was so fun to answer all of those questions! Felt so official. Is not fair...

Looks like that loud boy with the hair is being interviewed now.

He got interviewed right after me, actually. Is less loud now that the cameras are on him. Is more contained, like a lightbulb, with all the energy on the inside and smooth on the surface. Looks like he’s with some blonde girl and (I’m guessing?) his mum.

He seems nice. Smiles a lot.

**2:47 pm**

Loud Boy’s hair is so shiny that it reflects the sun. Isn’t that cool, Diary?

Loud Boy seems cool.

**2:48 pm**

Just heard Loud Boy laugh. Sorta sounded like birds in flight and the beginning of summer. Is a nice laugh.

I like nice laughs.

**2:49 pm**

Loud Boy just finished interviewing. He hugged that blonde girl and then his maybe-mum hugged him right after and squished his cheeks.

He keeps flicking his hair and each time he does, it sparkles in the sunlight. At one point he caught me staring and he winked at me.

Or maybe he was just blinded by the sun.

Or maybe it was a wink!

Maybe we’ll become friends?

**2:53 pm**

Officially inside now.

I’m so nervous I might cry or crawl through the ventilation system and hide.

Am very excited to audition, but what if something horrible happens and I lose my voice? What if one of the stage lights falls on me? What if the audience laughs?

Omg what if _Simon_ laughs?? It’s happened before!

Have been sipping my thermos of tea to keep calm but I don’t know what I’ll do if I’m rejected.

Have already baked myself a celebration cake and everything…

**3:03 pm**

Loud Boy is behind us again.

I know this because he keeps laughing (yay!) and pointing at a picture on the wall of some bloke and exclaiming, “Doesn’t he look like a potato?? Mum, look at this man—he looks just like a potato!”

I snuck a glance when nobody was looking.

He’s right. The man does look like a potato.

Can’t stop giggling now.

**3:04 pm**

Laughing.

I don’t giggle.

**3:27 pm**

Oh my god, Diary.

It’s time.

It’s time for me to audition.

Wish me luck!!!!!

(I wonder when Loud Boy is going to audition?)

**3:331 pm**

Mum is so embarrassing.

She keeps kissing me.

Normally love mum-kisses but is very unprofessional in the work setting.

**4:22 pm**

DIARY I’M GOING TO PEE ON MYSELF

OMG I MADE IT

I MADE IT

SIMON LIKED ME AND HE SAID I HAVE A GOOD VOICE AND EVEN THOUGH THAT ONE BASTARD JUDGE WITH THE SQUINTY EYES AND WASHED OUT FACE DIDN’T WANT ME SIMON DID AND SO DID THE OTHERS AND I MADE IT AND I ALMOST CRIED BUT I DIDN’T BUT NOW I MIGHT AND MY MUM AND ROBIN CAN’T STOP HUGGING ME AND EVEN GEMMA IS HAPPY AND THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE OMG

Am going to text ALL my friends!!!

I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY

This is the first day of the rest of my life!

Fuck, Diary! (Excuse my language!) I’m so happy!

One step closer to The Dream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**4:23 pm**

Mum hasn’t stopped hugging me since I got through. Is crying as well.

“I knew my baby would make it,” she keeps saying, pressing me into her chest with vice-like hands. Her rings really dug into my skin.

Robin keeps looking at me with sympathetic eyes, the tighter she holds me.

Even Gemma’s excited, Diary!

“Looks like you might be worth something after all, little bogey,” she said, and pulled my ear.

Do not mind though, as this is the best day of my life and things are about to change in the life of Harry Edward Styles.

I’ve been unleashed onto the world! Can’t be tamed!!!

Might even have some CAFFEINATED tea tonight. Maybe TWO bananas. And some sweets!

Can’t be tamed.

**4:25 pm**

I wonder if Loud Boy is going to make it.

**4:43 pm**

On our way back to the car now. Have gotten my picture taken lots and was interviewed even more!! I made sure to be very witty and welcoming. The lady interviewer was very kind as well, smiling all the time and laughing at my jokes.

I appreciate kindness. Is nice.

Was filmed as well and I heard whispers that they’re gonna put my audition on tellie? It’s The Dream, Diary! It’s all coming together!

**4:46 pm**

Have just taken off my number—made sure to do it carefully, smoothing out the creases and carefully avoiding bending the corners.

Am going to put it in a shadow box.

**4:57 pm**

We’re already on our way back home (mum and Robin are taking me out to celebratory dinner; said I can have two appetizers and an entrée, and will even let me get dessert—is this what being famous is like?), so I didn’t get to see Loud Boy’s audition.

I hope he makes it, though. Had such a nice laugh and such soft, sparkly hair. I don’t have any mates like that.

Welp.

I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! Hi! How are you all? Smooch!
> 
> So this chapter has a song that enhances the reading experience. It's:  
> Arctic Monkeys' "Chun Li's Spinning Bird Kick" 
> 
> It's such a perfect introduction song :) And the chipper ending? That just goes so perfectly with Harry getting thru and thinking about that certain mysterious Loud Boy... ;) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading my silly silly story. Kisses! Tumlbr @ me for chats and love and flowers! (mizzwilde)


End file.
